


i need you back...

by starksonic



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PeterxSam, Spideynova - Freeform, spider-man x nova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksonic/pseuds/starksonic
Summary: Peter and Sam have been teammates for more than a year, since the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury asked the arachnid to join his program, all Sam's feelings became chaotic. The friendship they try to lead was very confusing, sometimes they wanted to be close enough, but sometimes they wanted a billion miles away.Could Sam hide what he feel longer? Or will he have to tell him at the cost of unfortunate events?





	1. First fight with mixed feelings.

Peter's POV:

 _Hello everyone! Here he is reporting to his adorable friend and neighbor the spider-man. How long without seeing our faces, right? I am very happy that you are here, so now it is my duty to put them in context of what is happening this morning. It was a fairly normal school day at Midtown High, until Principal Coulson called my friends and me at the address to talk about an "important" issue about our "projects" of science. Which was a complete lie, he had called us to discuss matters of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the villains we has to fight against every day_.

"Alright guys, I know they're on class time and all that... but they have an alpha class threat." Coulson finished.

_When I heard "alpha class" I knew that we would not finish fast and I could not get to sleep early at home to replenish the sleep hours I had lagged for weeks. Being the spiderman, training five hours a day on the tricarrier, being Peter Parker with Aunt May, Harry Osborn's best friend and Mary Jane Watson were not easy tasks to do without causing collateral damage. Because as you can see, I can not split into five equal parts and that caused me a tiredness as if it were hell itself._

> "And who is this famous threat of 'alpha class' Coulson?" Sam asked with his typical smile that characterized him so much.

_Please do not be the Green Goblin or the Juggernaut, other than the Green Goblin or the Juggernaut, other than the Green Goblin or the Juggernaut._

> "It's the Juggernaut, guys. They must be careful, because they apparently have a hostage to someone who is not within the parameters of S.H.I.E.L.D. It's probably some member of the X-Men." Coulson continued explaining while I got lost on 'the moon'.

_Honestly, sometimes it hurts to be right. The Juggernaut was not my favorite villain and I've left that more than clear enough times. But we knew how to beat it, we had done it many times before. What worries me is who is the famous hostage of Juggernaut? Professor Charles did not think so, he would have seen it coming. Erik Lehnsherr? neither. At least I would not dare to challenge Magneto._

> "Coulson said it's the New Generation, insect. Stop talking alone, you make me very nervous and you scare me sometimes." Sam called me something... confused?
> 
> "I was not talking alone, sam. I was thinking out loud, which is something completely different from what you are telling me I am doing." I answered and he just gave me a smile of approval that lasted less than five seconds and then away from me, looked sad and I blushed without realizing it. Why the hell did I do that? Does not matter.

_But let's go back to what really matters now._

_Okay, if it's from the new generation ... the only ones I know are Cyclops, Sthorm. They understand? S(thor)m. No, you do not have it? Agh, forget it. It causes me a bit of conflict that the X-Men and the Avengers have a person to handle the thunder. Returning to the subject, I know Storm, Quicksilver and Nightcrawler._

> "Coulson, the X-Men have many generations, why not better let's see at once what is happening instead of complicating life trying to guess who is the famous hostage of the Juggernaut." Luke said something desperate.

_The truth? I stopped paying attention to the parameters of the mission. I was quite tired and I felt that at any moment I would fall to the floor asleep. To collect dream unnecessarily is not with advice that I would give for that. My arachnid sense did not work very well because of that, so I just begged the gods that it was not so bad what the Juggernaut was causing._

_I really need to sleep soon, if I do not want to end up in the hospital with a severe coma induced by lack of sleep._

> "I already gave you all the necessary information guys, it's time for them to leave. Juggernaut is located in central park." Coulson finished, finally.

_It's time to send the Juggernaut to sleep and then send me too. Did you understand? Do not? Ugh, we'd better hurry. The longer I pass without sleep, my jokes will get worse and worse and I just need to see deadpool around here and his little astral demon and there I will need to sleep for a whole year_.

Sam's POV:

_Ever since Peter came to school I've noticed it quite strange, do not you? I mean, it's not normal to notice him so distracted and less so in the elementary classes where he showed all his intelligence at its maximum expression. For example, today in the math classroom, Flash threw three large stones at him and did not even flinch from the blows that caused him in the neck, head and back! he was so distracted that he did not notice that the teacher named the list and said his name three times, if it were not for Ava and her thousands of excuses that would sound credible to the teacher, Peter would have been missing and that would not look good in his newsletter of ratings._

> "Sam, is everything okay?" Danny asked something curious.
> 
> "yes Danny, thank you. Why should not it be?" I responded to try to evade the subject.
> 
> "Since we left Coulson's office it seems that you went astrally with the guardians of the galaxy, and that really, I do not know who is more distracted between you and Peter. Although probably, it continues to earn you Peter in that." Danny smiled, as rarely does.
> 
> "is that, I'm worried about the state of the insect" Danny looked at me somewhat confused "it is not normal that he is so distracted, did not you notice the circles under his eyes? Or that the color of her skin decreased more than normal?"

_Once I responded, Danny only observed me for two minutes. I was a bit worried that he had connected to my subconscious and spent most of his "chi" energy to discover what I'm thinking inside of me._

> "I think your concern for Peter goes beyond just friends, Nova. But you have nothing clear yet, you must meditate a little more." Danny smiled at me and I had only remained static.
> 
> "What do you mean, Iron Fist?" I asked choppy.
> 
> "Your relationship with Peter is confusing, you do not know how you want him close. You do not know if you want to keep him as a friend, or if you start protecting him as a brother. You must find the true reason for your feeling."

_I kept thinking for a few seconds and I was relieved to see that Danny had not discovered me at all, or at least that is what would make my subconscious mind believe that I am at peace with myself._

> "Nova, move!" I listened as a white tiger shouted my name from the other side of the street.

_When I reacted, the Juggernaut had thrown in my direction a huge piece of the pavement of a street that was nearby. Luckily, thanks to the white tiger warning, nothing happened._

> "Hey, bucket! You should throw one of your beams at the Juggernaut's helmet so it can be defeated easier, do not you think?" asked Peter kindly to which I only nodded.

_For some strange reason, it does not bother me that he calls me that, I think after a while you get used to it. But I did not take it as an insult, I wanted to see it as a sign of affection for me._

> "And tell me big man, that huge helmet that serves you if we can not see your face?" Peter asked with his playful tone that I loved so much.

_Wait, did I say I loved it?_

>  
> 
> "Nova, watch out!!"


	2. distressing smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feared for his life, and for my heart at the same time."
> 
> — sam alexander.

Sam's POV

I heard in the distance that the arachnid shouted at me desperately, but when I realized it was late, the Juggernaut held me with both hands ... pretending that I would break in two.

> "Oh no, do not even think about breaking it like deadpool in the comics, villain!" Peter shouted at him from the air, and I only saw him confused.

Peter's POV

What? Deadpool is the only one to blame for all this, he taught me to break the fourth wall. Yes, yes ... I know it sounds crazy, but what could I do? I had to find a way to distract him and not harm Nova.

Wait, since when do I care what happens to Nova?

> "Spider help me, it's hurting me!" Nova screamed desperate.
> 
> "Nova, resist a little more, White Tiger, distract the Juggernaut!" I shouted in the same way that Nova did.

Actually, I was scared too. It's the first time I've seen the Juggernaut like that, I mean ... I've never seen it as strong as it is now and that was really scary. But, and the supposed hostage?

> "I can help you with what you think, child." The Juggernaut called me "There are no hostages, how deluded are your team, Fury and you! Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to finish something." He made fun of me, while Nova was moving in a very strange way.

He was trying to take off his helmet, that was not a good sign.

> "Nova! What the hell are you doing? Do not take your helmet off! It's too risky!" I screamed in despair at not finding a solution.
> 
> "All of you are going to be fine if I do it, do not worry about that ..." he gave me a sly smile.

Only as he knows how to do them, while in my heart ... I felt as if something had broken. This was getting out of control.

Sam's POV

The way Peter tried to convince me not to do it... I was pretty confused. With this I do not mean that if he (the Juggernaut) were another villain, he would not mind. If not, I mean... I had never felt so much concern in his voice. But in the same way I had to do it, only then we would be fine.

> "Sam, please! Do not do it!" he pleaded once more.

I could not listen to him, no matter how much I wanted to do it. I had to take off my helmet, if they wanted to survive.

As I could, I tried to pull one of my hands away from the grip of the Juggernaut and I succeeded. As I could, I reached the back of my helmet and deactivated it.

Peter's POV

And the part that did not want to come arrived. Nova, when removing his helmet, his suit is deactivated and is totally unprotected. I could not let him die like that. It was not fair, he was just a boy just like me. We are only sixteen years old.

> "NOVA, RESIST!" I shouted.

I swayed as fast as I could from one building to the other, to try to reach Nova with my spiderwebs. Fortunately, I did it.

> "ARE YOU WELL, SAM?" I screamed desperately to see that it did not move inside the great network I had created to keep it from falling into a sewer.
> 
> "I'm fine, spider, thank you." answered.

In the distance I could see how he smiled at me, and I made the same gesture. Only he could not see me, I still had my mask on; but his expression of joy disappeared in less than 10 seconds.

> "Spider, come down from the ceiling!" Sam yelled at me desperately.

I turned to see the Juggernaut, and a huge blue spot was glowing in his hands ... Nova's suit was about to create a sonic explosion.

> "Let's go spider, now!" I heard in the distance the cry of White Tiger, which I ignored.

I threw a spider web at the others, with whom "I suppose" I was holding Sam, and I threw her to the plane where the boys were waiting for us. Once I noticed that Sam was inside him, I headed towards the Juggernaut for two things.

I needed him to give me Nova's helmet back, and send him to sleep.

When I was at a reasonable distance, I managed to reach the Nova hull and launched it towards the jet, begging the gods that it had fallen into the hands of the owner. The Juggernaut noticed when I was approaching him from the back of a tree that was only meters away from him. That was my total destruction.

I was going to die in the worst way, and nobody could see me thanks to the fog that was here, around me.

Sam's POV

There was too much smoke in the area where Peter and the Juggernaut were. At what point do we cause so much disaster? I saw how in the distance a yellow stain sprang from the smoke. My Nova helmet. I asked Ava to come over, because I needed my helmet to go find Peter before what-

** _BOOM!_ **

Peter!

> "SPIDER, NO!" Ava yelled.
> 
> "You know what, I'm not going to stay here while our friend and leader is probably under the rubble." said Danny.
> 
> "Nobody thought to do that, Danny, let's go, you come with me." I answered and I took Danny by the shoulders to go flying to the origin of the explosion.

When we were going down, I saw Ava and Luke follow us on the Jet, giving us a little light. Although it was not enough, I could not see Peter anywhere, and that started to anguish Danny and me. Even if I did not have or did not understand about your "chi strength", I could understand the enormous tension that was felt in the environment.

**_We needed to find Peter one way or another._ **


End file.
